<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>addicted to you by corneliaolivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784428">addicted to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaolivia/pseuds/corneliaolivia'>corneliaolivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), Skam - Fandom, mayla - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SKAM - Freeform, Skam France - Freeform, mayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaolivia/pseuds/corneliaolivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! </p>
<p>So I wanted to write something of what I think happened between their first kiss and their first time and this is what I came up with. </p>
<p>I hope you like it! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lola &amp; Maya, Lola x Maya, Mayla - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>addicted to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya exhaled deeply as she stepped back from the girl in front of her. Eyes still shut for a moment even after their lips parted.</p>
<p>Lola’s dark strands of hair brushed lightly against Maya’s fingers. Fingers cold from the rain of the night and fingers that gently held onto Lola’s cheeks. </p>
<p>She had never experienced a kiss that felt more magical or surreal. So full of excitement and emotions. A kiss so built on the layers of feelings that they both had progressed through weeks of time. It finally came to the surface. In one moment of daze and blur, it all came exploding in the night. </p>
<p>The skin on Lola’s face was cold underneath Maya’s fingertips. Yet her lips were still warm from the taste of Lola’s. Her heart was still thrumming against her ribs by the overwhelming excitement that covered her body, and Maya almost had to force her eyes to open up and bring her back to reality. </p>
<p>Lola looked back at her, with eyes that seemed to be as much in the daze as Maya felt. With a ragged breathing and with her lips parted, Lola seemed as taken by the moment as Maya. </p>
<p>“ Now what? “ Lola asked with a whispered laugh, and Maya shook her head lightly. She stayed silent for a moment, taking in the emotions surrounding her. </p>
<p>“ I don’t know. “ She whispered honestly. </p>
<p>She stayed with her palms cupping Lola’s cheeks, and with her eyes observing every change of expression in her face. </p>
<p>Lola had her hands on Maya as well. One grabbing by her shirt, trying to hold her close and the other brushing over Maya’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“ We can go home? “ , Maya suggested.</p>
<p>“ Or if you’d rather..- “ </p>
<p>“ No. “ Lola shook her head, brushing off Maya’s words. Eyes staring deep between the darkness of Maya’s, and Maya could not deny the clear desire and excitement in Lola’s own eyes. </p>
<p>“ I want to go home with you. “ Lola clarified, then, and Maya felt her heart jolt. She did not want to rush this, but there was no other place that she would rather be, than home with Lola. </p>
<p>They have both waited for this moment for so long. Through weeks of pushing away their feelings, and through weeks of denying what has clearly been there between them since the beginning. They have already waited long enough. </p>
<p>Maya exhaled before removing her hands from Lola’s face. “ Maybe we should let the others know we’re leaving? “ She asked, tilting her head to the direction of the house. </p>
<p>Lola slid her hands down the length of Maya’s arms. Just the warm touch of her hands sent shivers down her spine and the air did not get any easier to breathe once Lola clasped her hand into Maya’s. Their fingers entwined in one simple motion and Maya nearly passed out. Lola’s look alone was almost enough to make her mind feel in blur, and the way she did not stop looking at Maya only made it harder for Maya to actually move. </p>
<p>“ Lola? “ Maya said then. The smile glued to her lips by how the other girl desperately stared at her. </p>
<p>It took Lola several moments to actually get herself out of the blur she was soaring in, and remove her gaze from Maya’s lips and to her eyes instead. Lola’s eyes were darker than Maya had ever seen them by how blown her pupils were. Maya was not sure if it was the darkness that caused it or the arousal and excitement in her body. But she was aware of how it made a spark light up in her own gut. </p>
<p>Lola glanced over Maya’s shoulder and towards the building. Just like Maya, Lola probably had forgotten about the others as well. In one moment of giving in to their feelings, everything else around them became irrelevant and forgotten. </p>
<p>“ Come then. “ Lola said then. She tugged at Maya’s hand, pulling her with her and towards the house. </p>
<p>To be honest, Lola almost seemed more eager than Maya to get out of there and go home as soon as they possible could. The way Lola had been the one in control and straightforward with her feelings over the past couple of weeks, had actually surprised Maya. It was something she never expected, yet now something she was so grateful for. </p>
<p>Lola led her back to the house, her fingers locked with Maya’s and her legs eager to move her forward. She <em> wanted </em>to go home, and so did Maya. </p>
<p>“ I can go in, I have to get my jacket either way. “ Maya explained once they stopped by the entrance. </p>
<p>Her full focus was turned to Lola, and Lola was equally as much returning the attention. Too eager to spend unnecessary time away from Maya’s home. Too eager to keep her hands away from Maya’s body. Her eyes <em> scanned </em>Maya’s face. Moving from her eyes to glance down onto her lips. Maya could practically see the thoughts in her mind. Thoughts and memories about the kiss they’d just shared. </p>
<p>She felt the touch of Lola’s hands onto her own body. One tugging at her hand and the other pulling at the side of Maya’s arm while her eyes remained on her lips. “ Mhm. “ Lola hummed with a smile, too distant from the present moment. </p>
<p>Maya chuckled, and did not stop smiling when Lola pulled her in for a quick kiss. To be honest, Maya could probably spend more minutes than she could count on kissing Lola. After everything that she had been trying to push away, kissing Lola had now turned out to be greater than anything she could have imagined. </p>
<p>“ If you keep kissing me we’ll never get out of here. “ Maya whispered, and Lola lightly laughed. A sound so beautiful that Maya did not even try to remove the smile upon her lips. Lola was even more beautiful than usual each time she smiled or laughed, and the sound felt like music to Maya’s ears. </p>
<p>“ I’m serious. “ Maya continued. Her eyes moved over Lola’s face, noticing as she licked her lips and sucked in a breath. <em> She was so beautiful, </em>and Maya could spend a lifetime in watching her. </p>
<p>“ Okay then, I’ll wait here. “ Lola said. She took a small step back from Maya, and Maya was immediately missing her warm presence. She was desperate to feel more of her, more of her touch. Because being in the intimate presence of Lola, felt like soaring in the sky of dreams. </p>
<p>Maya exhaled deeply, and forced herself to back away even further. “ I’ll be right back. “ , she promised and waited until Lola slightly nodded back. </p>
<p>“ Okay. “ She replied with the taste of a smile upon her lips. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>                   _____________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Getting home that night, was harder than Maya ever could have imagined. It was a constant battle of push and pull. A desperate eagerness of wanting to hold onto the other while at the same time moving forward. Suddenly did the distance to her apartment seem longer than usual, and Maya grew more impatient by each moment that passed by. </p>
<p>Lola’s hand was locked around Maya’s arm, tugging at her shirt and chasing her lips each time she had a chance, and each time she did it, Maya could not bring herself to pull away. She wanted it. Maybe too much. A light chuckle and a soft laugh escaped her each time Lola pulled her in for yet another kiss, almost making them both stumble in their steps. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until they finally pulled up to Maya’s front door that she could actually calm down and breathe. <em> Finally. </em> </p>
<p>She fumbled with her keys, desperately trying to find the correct one while almost forcing herself to resist Lola’s touches. But by each new touch that Lola laid on her body, Maya grew more impatient. Her heart was speeding faster the more Lola touched her. The more she could feel Lola tug at her arm or run her fingers around Maya’s waist. </p>
<p>Lola’s breath was heard like a whisper in the back of Maya’s neck, and god had Maya became <em> addicted </em>to the sound. </p>
<p>She gave up on unlocking the door the moment Lola tugged at her arm and spun her around so that she was facing her <em> instead </em> of the door. Lola’s eyes were dark, lustful. Her whole look was playful and excited, Maya could clearly tell by the wide smile covering Lola’s lips. The smile that occupied Lola’s lips from <em> finally </em>succeeding to remove Maya’s focus from the door and instead give in to her kisses. </p>
<p>Lola’s lips came crashing down onto Maya’s. Eagerly and wanting. They were warm and slightly wet from the saliva that stirred but Maya didn’t mind. She sighed into Lola’s mouth, her hand brushing up to gently hold onto the side of Lola’s cheek. Maya had never experienced the same kind of desire, and the taste of Lola and the feelings that rose by her touches were almost unbearable. </p>
<p>She could feel from the desire in Lola’s kisses, and from the way she pushed and pulled at Maya’s body, that she seemed to want this equally as much as Maya. They both knew were this night was taking them. Where this all would end. And they were both equally as anxious and equally as excited about it. </p>
<p>No other girl that Maya has had over, had ever meant nearly as much as this. This time it was different. This time it would be with someone she <em> really </em>cared for. Someone that she had developed real and actual feelings for. All Maya was hoping, was that it would mean as much to Lola. Had she been craving this as much as Maya? Would this all mean as much to her? Did Lola also have the same plans on where this night would take them?</p>
<p> Maya got more anxious the more she let the thought spin and slowly pulled away. She let her gaze travel to Lola’s eyes while the hand on her cheek held Lola still. </p>
<p>“ We can stop. “  Maya reassured once she had gotten her breathing under control. </p>
<p>“ You know we don’t have to. “ , she tried to explain. She did not want Lola to feel pressured to do something that she did not want to do. To be honest, Maya would be fine to just spend the night watching movies with Lola. They did not have to do anything more than precisely that.  </p>
<p>Yet Lola shook her head lightly and blinked the daze from her eyes, “ <em> No way. </em> “ . </p>
<p>She got a grip of the base of Maya’s neck, and pulled her in firmly and steady to her lips again. There was a certain boldness and surety in the way Lola touched her. Her hands held firm grips over Maya’s body, and Maya sunk down into the touches of it. </p>
<p>She embraced Lola’s lips with her own in motions that only became more eager the more the tension rose. She sighed into Lola’s mouth, and had to <em> force </em>herself to pull back. “ Hold on. “ , Maya whispered in between breaths of desire.</p>
<p>She fumbled with the keys in her hand while Lola lingered with her lips close to the corner of Maya’s mouth. The heat of her presence and having Lola basically cling to the side of her body did not make it any easier for Maya turn around and finally unlock the door. Yet once it was open, Maya wasted no time in grabbing Lola’s hand and pull her in with her. </p>
<p>She pulled Lola into the darkness of her apartment and locked the door behind her again. Her apartment was warm and calm. There was a certain stillness about the place that only made Maya’s heart seem <em> louder. </em>Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, and she could barely breathe through the thickness around her. </p>
<p>They had spent weeks being nothing more than friends, yet the desire and curiosity between them was something that <em> always </em> had been there. It was something Maya had felt since the first time she saw Lola. However, watching Lola in the darkness of her apartment, with a bashful smile upon her lips and with a desire in her eyes, awoke feelings that Maya had never felt. It made her see Lola in a completely different light. In a light that made her own breath uneven. She was <em> drawn </em>to Lola, stronger than she had ever been to any other person. </p>
<p>Lola tugged at Maya’s hand suddenly, pulled her closer to herself with the smile still glued to her lips, and with a simple motion, Maya fell into her embrace. One of Lola’s hands were cold against the skin on Maya’s cheeks, and Maya found her own hands by the base of Lola’s elbows. The kiss seemed more intimate suddenly. In the walls of her home, everything suddenly seemed more <em> real </em>. Here they were all alone. Here in the stillness of her walls where they were not interrupted by the noises from the outside. Maybe that was what made the tension between them stronger. </p>
<p>Maya breathed heavily, her fingers were almost shivering as she held onto Lola. She was nervous. She wanted to do this right.</p>
<p>She brought a hand up to Lola’s cheek, letting it land gently onto her skin while the dark curls ran between her fingers. Lola’s hair was slightly wet and matted from the rain, but Maya figured that her own must’ve felt the same. To be honest, everything they wore were wet from the rain. Their clothes felt almost glued to their skin but the coldness of it was damped by the heat from their touches. Lola’s kisses alone was enough to make Maya’s body feel on fire, and Maya was hoping that she was able to make Lola experience the same thing. </p>
<p>Somewhere between the intensity of their kisses, did Maya stumble out of her shoes as Lola did the same. Maya was not sure how she managed to do it, but she slowly but surely started to back Lola closer into her apartment and closer to her bedroom. </p>
<p>Luckily, Maya knew each corner of her home by memory and did not have to break the kiss once to be able to guide Lola through the darkness. The bedroom to their side was found in no time, and Lola clung to Maya’s body as she guided her inside. </p>
<p>Maya’s bedroom was as dark as the rest of her apartment, and the same stillness covered these floors as well. There was something different about her familiar room. Something more magical and enchanted. Or maybe it was only Lola’s presence that made it out to seem that way. Because the room felt in blur around her, and Maya could not focus on anything else than Lola. </p>
<p>Lola was warm and soft against her. Her lips were wet against Maya’s and her hands were gentle on her body. Each time Lola touched her sent shivers down her spine and Maya was almost suffocating in the thickness of the excitement. Although when Lola pulled back with a heavy exhale, Maya found herself chasing Lola’s lips for a moment. </p>
<p>She rested her forehead against Lola’s, and they both breathed heavily once Maya’s eyes fluttered open to glance back at Lola. Lola stared back at her. Eyes dark with desire and with a chest raising in heavy rhythms. </p>
<p>“ What is it? “ Maya whispered carefully, hoping that she had not done anything wrong or uncomfortable for Lola. Hoping that she had not read the signals wrong and pushed Lola too far. Hoping that she had not been too blind by her own desire and completely missed what Lola had been feeling. </p>
<p>She stared nervously between Lola’s eyes, trying to control her own breath. ” I’m nervous.” , Lola breathed then. The words came out just barely above a whisper yet loud enough to calm the panic in Maya’s chest. </p>
<p>Maya smiled carefully, her nose brushed lightly against Lola’s. “ Me too. “ , she admitted. </p>
<p>She was. Maya did not believe that she had ever been more nervous than she was in this moment. This moment somehow felt more important than a moment like this ever had before. Lola was the reason for that, and the feelings Maya had for her was the reason why this moment was more special. </p>
<p>“ We don’t have to. “ Maya reassured then in a whisper of breath, but Lola shook her head. </p>
<p>She shut her eyes close and swallowed down the thickness in her throat before both of her cold hands brushed against the skin on Maya’s cheeks. “ I want to. “ </p>
<p>Maya closed her eyes too. She could not deny the way the words made her heart jolt. She was hoping that Lola would say that. “ Me too. “ , Maya repeated with a smile glued to the corner of her lips. </p>
<p>In a simple and hesitant motion, Lola tucked a strand of hair behind Maya’s ear. Her touches were slower now. More careful. Something about getting in the walls of Maya’s home, and standing in the middle of her bedroom, made this whole thing feel more real. The emotions came soaring to the surface and ready to burst. The desire and eagerness that they both had felt up til’ this moment, was now replaced by a certain clarity and realness of it. They both wanted this, but they were both overwhelmed by the feelings that came with it. </p>
<p>Maya bit down onto her lip, and breathed heavily through her nose before she slowly but gently leaned in to meet Lola’s lips. Their kisses were also slower now. Now they made sure to really take their time to <em> feel </em>the other. To feel the energy surrounding them, and being still in the calmness of the other. </p>
<p>Maya removed her hands from Lola, and with careful movements she began to slide her own jacket down her shoulders. She did not break her lips from Lola’s once, instead, she tried to minimize her movements as much as possible. She did not want to do anything that made Lola even remotely uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Once her own jacket was off, Maya carefully threw it on the chair behind Lola. It landed with a thud and the noise spread in the air around them maybe too loud. However, Lola remained as still as before. Her lips moving slowly in the rhythm of Maya’s, and the light breaths that came out of her nose met the warm skin on Maya’s face. </p>
<p>There was something so intoxicating about the tension between them, and Maya could not pull herself out of it no matter how hard she’d tried. She was stuck to the feeling of Lola, and to the tenderness of her touches. The arousal flew through the veins in her body and Maya felt like she was soaring.</p>
<p>With hesitant movements, Maya let her hands travel to Lola’s shoulders. Careful and gentle, and with Lola showing no signs of discomfort or regret, Maya began to slide Lola’s jacket off her shoulders as well. She let it fall to the floor, and Lola lightly shuddered against her lips. </p>
<p>Maya pulled back slowly, eyes fluttered open to stare back at Lola. “ Are you okay? “ , She asked. </p>
<p>Lola still had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them to look back at Maya. There was something so tender and innocent in the depth of Lola’s eyes. Something so soft in the features of her face. Something that Maya felt the need to take care of and protect. Lola seemed smaller and more vulnerable suddenly, and Maya watched as Lola swallowed back the tightness in her throat. </p>
<p>“ I have never done this. “ , Lola admitted then. Words whispered through the darkness between them. Words that immediately took Maya by surprise. </p>
<p>Maya pulled back slowly, eyes traveled between the depth of Lola’s.  </p>
<p>“ I thought you said..- “ </p>
<p>“ <em> Sober </em>. “ , Lola cut her off. “ I have never done this sober. “ </p>
<p>Maya nodded slowly. Her eyes landed on the floor between them before she took a breath and glanced back up at Lola.  “ <em> It’s just me </em>. “ , She reassured in a whisper. </p>
<p>They have known each other for weeks. They have shared some of the most vulnerable parts of themselves. Maya <em> wants </em>Lola to feel completely safe with her. She wants her to feel comfortable and relaxed. </p>
<p>Maya shrugged her shoulders lightly. “ If you want us to stop then just let me know. “ </p>
<p>“ We can stop at any time you want. “ </p>
<p>A small smile formed in the corner of Lola’s mouth before it slowly fell from her lips again, and with that, she hesitantly leaned in to press her lips against Maya’s. </p>
<p>She let Maya take control of the moment, she let Maya guide them closer to the bed and willingly followed when Maya sat them down on the edge of it. </p>
<p>Their lips moved together slowly, hands were ready to explore more of the other in curious motions. Maya felt her own travel from Lola’s hand up to the side of her cheek, and could feel Lola explore more parts of her body as well. She felt Lola’s hands over her body, brushing by the side of her arm up to the base of her neck. Her touch felt magical and addictive, and Maya craved to feel more of it. </p>
<p>She sighed into Lola’s mouth, and leaned her down with her into the sheets of the bed. The slow movement caused a light gasp to escape Lola’s mouth. A sound so intoxicating that Maya craved to hear more. She shifted the weight and rose up onto her elbow, leaning slightly down to Lola who was underneath her. </p>
<p>Lola’s hands were firmly gripped by Maya’s neck. Her fingers tangled in the purple of Maya’s hair. The feeling of it only made her heart race faster and with trembling fingers and shuddering breaths, Maya began to slide her hand down Lola’s body and closer to her waist. </p>
<p>Her fingers played carefully with the hem of her shirt, every now and then just slightly brushing against the skin underneath. It felt almost mesmerizing to touch Lola. To be this close to her. Her skin felt softer than Maya could have imagined, so Maya tried her best to be as gentle with it as possible. </p>
<p>She began to slide her hands more firmly under Lola’s shirt, her palms meeting her skin more boldly as she began to pull the shirt over her body. Lola didn’t resist, she <em> let </em> Maya remove her shirt and when it came to it, she slightly arched her back and <em> helped </em>Maya remove it completely. </p>
<p>Lola sighed heavily once her shirt came off. The movement had made them forced to part their lips for just a moment, and before Maya returned them, she carefully glanced down on Lola. </p>
<p>The darkness of the room made it almost impossible to see the expressions on her face completely, but Maya could <em> feel </em>Lola’s chest raise heavily against her own and she could feel Lola’s thumb brush over the side of her cheek. There were no signs of regret or discomfort, quite the opposite when Lola suddenly pulled Maya closer again. </p>
<p>She embraced the bottom of Lola’s lip between her own, feeling her heart thrum inside her chest as she did so. She was so affected by Lola’s touch in a way that she never had been before, and Maya was unsure of how to deal with the overwhelming sensation of her touches. Was this what it felt like to <em> really </em>be with someone you loved? Was this the feeling that she always had been craving? Because here in the darkness with Lola, there was no other place that Maya would rather be. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>